Load control systems may include electrical loads (e.g., lighting loads, electrical motors for motorized window treatments, etc.), control-target devices (e.g., ballasts, light emitting diode (LED) drivers, motorized window treatments, temperature control devices, plug-in load control devices, etc.) for controlling electrical power to the lighting loads, and/or control-source devices (e.g., occupancy sensors, daylight sensors, window sensors, remote control devices, etc.) capable of sending instructions via digital messages to the control-target devices for controlling the electrical loads. The control-target devices may receive digital messages, which may include load control instructions, for controlling an electrical load from one or more of the control-source devices. The control-target devices may be capable of directly controlling an electrical load. The control-source devices may be capable of indirectly controlling the electrical load via the control-target device. The control-source devices may include a system controller configured to send instructions to the control-target device for controlling the electrical power provided to the electrical load. After the devices are installed in the load control system, the load control system may be commissioned to enable the proper configuration and communication of devices to control the electrical loads.
Typically, after the load control system is installed in a location, such as a residence, an office, or the like, the system controller may assign a link address to a lighting control device that the system controller controls. The link addresses may be used for sending instructions to the load control devices for controlling the electrical loads. This assignment may be done at random. For example, a system controller may be capable of controlling a plurality of lighting control devices, such as lighting ballasts or LED drivers, and may randomly assign a different link address to each lighting control device.
It is difficult to determine what link address was assigned to a load control device at a specific location after installation to enable control of the electrical loads at a location from the control-source devices and/or the system controller. For example, a floor plan may indicate a load control device and its corresponding location in a room or building, while the system controller may have a list of the assigned link addresses stored thereon with the location of the load control device that is assigned a link address being unknown.
In order to control the load control devices at a desired location, users may have to identify an electrical load that is controlled by a load control device having an assigned link address and associate a link address with the identified location. As a building may include many load control devices (e.g., in different rooms, floors, etc.) with unknown link addresses, users may have to provide power to an electrical load having an assigned link address and search for the location of the electrical load in order to associate the location with the assigned link address of the load control device controlling the electrical load. The process of identifying the location of the load control devices having assigned link addresses and associating the link addresses with the appropriate location of the load control devices can be time consuming and costly.